Beyond the Stars
by Camero Comrade
Summary: Fox and the team are against the Aparoids. The team has become stronger since Vixen Tails joined. But there's a little rivalry between Krystal and Vixen over Fox. Will the team prevail over the Aparoids and will the girls get their man?
1. One

_Who's ready for Starfox? I know I am!_

_My sister is helping me write this story, so please don't flame us. _

_This fic takes place during Starfox Assult. I may not have all the info on it, but I got most of it! I recommend playing the game, it rocks!_

_Characters:_

_Fox McCloud_

_Krystal_

_Falco and Canary Lombardi (Canary is Falco's sister and she is research and development)_

_Vixen Tails (Vixen is an added character of mine and she is a medic/mechanic. She does about everything)_

_Peppy_

_ROB _

_NUA (NUA is ROBS computer assistant. She's a computer)_

_*I may add more characters later, I'll have to see_

_Legend_

_Italisized words= thoughts_

_**dark print= **__stressed point_

_*= actions_

_/= arwing communicational links_

_Let's get going, and hopefully you enjoy!!_

______________________________ Chapter One _

Fox was completely surrounded. Kantia was never this chaotic before, and this just amazed him. He'd visited Kantia before many a time, but this was never so. His heart broke when he saw the Aparoids had taken over every inch. All life forms had been exterminated, besides him. He wished to destroy them all right now, but he knew he couldn't by himself. Fox hated to call for backup; it didn't look good on his reputation, but he couldn't do this alone.

Taking cover behind a wall from the Aparoid fire, he thought to himself.

_I'm in way over my head. No suprise. What's new?_

Taking his blaster and charging it to full power, he fired it off around the corner and hit an Aparoid head on. With a victory yell and another charge, he froze. The Aparoids had found him, and his hiding spot would soon be found.

_Not my best move,_

Rolling out of his spot he jumped up and fired some blasts off before running the opposite directions. Aparoids were slow in a Landmaster or Arwing, but on foot they were fast! It was a good thing fox's were known to be quick, or Fox McCloud would be toast.

With a burst of speed he rounded a corner, hoping to lose them. Out of breathe and almost out of energy, Fox knew he had to call Peppy.

Peppy would understand, but Fox's rep was the most important thing to him. Falco would never let him live it down and this was embarrasing. Hey, a single soldier couldn't do it all himself, right?

Flinching from a shot that hit his corner but didn't get to him, he tapped in the numbers on his wrist communicator. Everyone would be there, but Fox needed help. More help than he knew.

***

Everyone on the Great Fox was worried. Fox; as usual, had went solo against the Aparoids, and that never proved successful. Sure Fox was a great soldier, but he tended to get in over his head. It was a good thing he had backup whenever he needed it, or otherwise Vixen knew Fox would be history.

Vixen Tails had come to the Starfox Team three years ago from Cornaria, after the war was over. She's survived amoungst all the women, and she couldn't stay there alone. So Vixen traveled the galaxy, in search for something more than a life of misery and guilt. She found Starfox and requested permission aboard to stay for a few nights, refuel her Arwing, and be on her way. Within two days Peppy had asked her aboard permanently, and she was an official member. She was one of the best, and no one regretted her recruit.

But Fox had his days.

So did Krystal.

After Vixen had come aboard, Krystal immediately had compitition. Vixen was pretty, smart and strong, and it wouldn't be long before Fox noticed. They came from the same planet, and shared the same interests and talents. Krystal liked Fox alot, but apparently so did Vixen. It was a battle for Fox, and both girls were determined to win.

Sitting in the control room of the Great Fox, everyone waited tensly for Fox's call. Peppy knew he would sometime in that hour. It was just the matter of waiting.

"Is he okay, Pep?" Canary asked, rubbing her hands on her coat. Her purple and orange feathers were glowing as usual, and her eyes showed concern. Falco's sister was prettier amoung most, and she was the best researcher Peppy had. Well, she was the only one really.

Peppy spun around in his chair to the team. All were nervously sitting and waiting, and concern was written on their faces.

Peppy sighed and looked to the planet they were waiting above, " I'm not sure, Canary. It is a big mission and we all know Fox."

Falco snorted, "Unfortunealtly."

"All we can do is hope." Peppy concluded.

Vixen, perhaps the most concerned rose and walked over to the window and looked down to the planet. Her orange fur shined in the light of the control room, and her eyes closed, "Fox, come back." she whispered to herself. She really liked Fox, and tried so hard to impress him.

"McCloud to Great Fox, copy?"

"Fox!?" Canary screamed.

Everyone rose and ran over to the communicator screen and stopped when Peppy answered.

"Copy that Fox, what's the situation?"

Fox was staticy, but his message came through, "Bad. But what's new?"

"Nothing much," Falco retorted.

Vixen tried to hold back gleeful laughter and called over, "Kicking some Apariod metal, Foxboy?"

Fox laughed and a shot fired off, " I only wish, Vixen."

Peppy finally got back on conversation, "Whattya need, Fox?"

"Backup."

Everyone gasped and Canary laughed, "Fox? Call for backup? Amazing."

Falco nodded and playfully punched her shoulder, "Sis, I'm with you on that one."

Krystal immdiately jumped at the chance, "I'll suit up,"

Peppy stopped her, "Wait. Tails, you go."

Vixen took a step back in suprise, "Me? Why?"

"Because, Fox needs a good aim. No offense to you, Krystal."

Krystal was amazed and enraged. How dare him choose the rookie over her? She mumbled, "None taken, Pep."

"Tails, go."

Vixen nodded and took off towards the hangar where Falco and Canary followed. She'd need help with the launch sequence and they were the two to help.

"Peppy, gotta go! I trust you'll send good backup."

Peppy chuckled, "Oh, you'll be suprised."

With a click the link ended.

* * *

_Well hope you enjoyed it!_

_Now click that fancy button and please review!_

_God bless, bye!!_


	2. Two

_Hey, we're back! How we doing everyone? Ready for more reading?_

_My sister would like to give a shout-out before we start. Sis, the computer screen is yours._

_Freak I Am: Haha, funny. Anyways, I'd like to thank Sentinal for your review and thanks a ton! I'm in a college course for writing right now, and that advice really helped. It so wasn't taken the wrong way! I totally understand. Thanks again!_

_Anyway, let's get going!_

____________________Chapter Two________________________________________________

Fox was relieved that they hadn't given him much crap about calling in for backup. It wasn't everyday they gave him much grace, but sometimes they did. Usually they all had to rub his fur the wrong way about his actions and fighting style, but hey, not everyone can like someone, right?

Fox actually was quite suprised Krystal hadn't said much. Usually she was bright and chipper, sweet and concerned. But today, it was just...._weird._ Vixen had gotten her fun and uplifting joke in, but that was Vixen. Bold as ever.

He really enjoyed everyone and their personalities. But he had to admit, Vixen did get on his nerves. Heck, she was good at just about everything but sometimes she could get really...._touchie? _Was that the right word? If you ticked her off, she'd blow you off for at least a week. Fox'd experienced it once before and it wasn't pretty. Vixen was funny and smart but she was really tough too. Like a teacher with an attitude problem. Her one downfall he'd discovered was her past. It didn't sit comfortably with her and if you spoke about the war back on Corneria, you'd better tred that water carefully.

Flinching from another blast of an Aparoid gun, Fox winced. Each shot rang in his ears, and the sooner he was out of this battle, the better. He wanted to be back on the ship, not here. That really suprised him.

Another shot rang out and he recoiled and shot off charges, "Ah! Can't you all just stop!?"

They didn't respond verbally, only with more shots and whizzes. Fox rolled his eyes.

"Suprise, you don't say anything!"

He rolled out from his spot and shot more off, charging forward and plowing a trail. He was getting tired and a massive headache, and he wanted that backup. It usually didn't take that long for it to arrive, and what was taking them that long anyway? Was it that hard?

Fox thought twice about calling in again. Then everyone would give him a hard time. He didn't need jokes and sarcasim, only an aim and gunman at his side. That's all he needed.

And that's all he wanted.

***

Falco and Canary set up the sequence for launch, and everyone made their way out to the hangar. Vixen was busy suiting up in a comfortable uniform and soon was checking her Arwing. Just to make sure no one had been stupid and messed with it. Slippy usually did, but since he'd been gone with his father for months in hybernation, that was impossible. No one usually messed with StarFire, her ship. They all knew better.

Krystal and Peppy walked up next to her. She managed to crawl out from underneath and check all her engines and her wings, running a pre-flight checklist in her head. The faster this went, the better. Peppy checked the other wing and Krystal checked the guns of the ship.

Vixen made her way over to Krystal. She checked the otherside of the gun and Krystal smiled, saying.

"Don't trust me yet, huh?" her voice had a hint of sarcasm and a chuckle and Vixen looked to her.

Krystal was amazingly pretty. Her purple and silver hair were cropped short and were straight, and her smile was amazing. She had piercing blue eyes and she always wore a purple body suit. Vixen offen envied Krystal about her looks and her fun, uplifting personality. She had a way with people and she had a way of getting attention without using her knowlegde. Vixen had worked most of her life to impress her father with knowlegde about war and weapons, and often was labeled a 'tom-boy'. Her father had always wanted a boy, and he was stuck with her. So the way Krystal acted so feminine and gental really made something spark inside Vixen.

"No, it's not that. I have a screwy cannon sometimes and it likes to disconnect from it's wiring." Vixen smiled back and made sure the lines were connecting.

"Uh-huh, sure. I can take a hint, Vixen."

Krystal wasn't trying to be mean. She just wanted to prove a point.

"No, Krystal-"

Krystal raised her eyes and looked down, "Good luck, Vixen. Knock 'em dead."

With a spin of her heel she walked back towards the others.

"Krystal, I-"

They all were out of audible range and Vixen sighed. She didn't want Krystal to hate her. She wanted to try and be friends, but her stupid attitude always came out the wrong way....

Vixen was a real jerk sometimes. When things didn't go right or she was beat at something, she got angry. Her temper was her downfall, and so was her past. She found herself often alone and with no one as a friend to be there. All her life she was battling and fighting, and she never once had a true friend of someone to really win her heart over. Maybe that's why she felt she had to impress Fox so much. She didn't know.

"Ready to rumble, Vix?"

Vixen looked to the control box were Canary and Falco were ready to launch her out. Falco winked and gave her the thumbs-up sign and Canary nodded. Vixen gave a nod and opened the hatch to the Arwing, jumping inside and flipping the switches. Within minutes the Arwing was fired up and humming and Falco called over the link.

"Ready to launch?"

Vixen chuckled and nodded, "As always, Falco."

Falco laughed and pressed a button, "Knock 'em flat, Vix and bring our boy soldier home."

Vixen smiled and nodded, "I'll do my best, Falco."

"I highly doubt it,"

Vixen frowned, "You don't trust me?"

"It's not that, but you sometimes have a tendancy too-"

She sighed, "Just launch me, Falco."

He snorted, "Yes, your highness."

The hatch opened and she clicked off the link, pressed the axcellorator and was off.

_And I wonder why they don't like me...._

* * *

_Okay, chapter done! How was that?_

_Sentinal, hope that was not so 'Mary-sue'!_

_Okay, we've decided that every chapter there is a quiz question just to see if you know your Starfox or not!_

_Question: What describes Apariods?_

_a: they are blood thirsty monsters _

_b: lifeforms that want to rule the Lylat system _

_c: lifeforms trying to prove a point _

_d: they are flying monkeys_

_leave us your answer in a review! The true answer will be reavealed in each coming chapter!_

_God bless, and please click that button!_


	3. Three

_Okay, here's the answer to Chapter Two's quiz question: ~b~_

_Those of you who got it right, kudos to you!_

_Those of you who didn't get it right, keep reading and learning about Starfox and keep trying!_

_Let's move on forward!_

________________________Chapter Three___________________________________________

Fox was sweating. This was hard work! Where in the heck was that help anway? Where was a team when you needed one?

Blasting away an Aparoid, he looked to the sky. Arwing engines. Had his request finally been answered? Scanning the sky and looking back to the battle, he saw the Arwing. It landed right on a building and the hatch flew open. Fox recognized the ship. Was it......?

"Fox!"

He saw the figure running towards him and he tried not to seem shocked, "Vixen?"

She smiled and blasted a few away from him, "Yeah, suprised?"

"Yeah, um...no..ah..."

She raised her eyes and screamed, "Down!"

He went to the floor and she shot the Apariod. It screeched and went down, dead and offline. Fox regained his composure and run up to her, "Did you ask to be here?"

She shook her head, "No, but I wanted to be. Krystal....Apariod behind!"

Fox drew his attention behind them and shot a few rounds. Vixen had been right. Two Apariods had been sneaking from the back. How did she know anyway?  
"Krystal what?"

She winced and squinted her eyes, her blaster continually shooting off bullets. She looked to him then back forward, "Krystal wanted to be here....Peppy sent me instead."

So, it was Krystal who wanted to go. That explained her silence. She didn't want to let on that she did, but didn't want to hide it either? Boy, women were confusing.

Fox focused on the battle at hand. Where they ever going to get out of here? He wasn't about to leave Kantia like this. He loved this planet, and he wasn't about to let it fall. He hadn't done everything he could, and with Vixen's perfect aim with him, they could save Kantia.

Vixen ran forward taking point, "Fox, this way!"

He sighed. She was doing it again. He was the head of this mission. He was the leader. He was supposed to be in charge. Not Vixen. But, her personality got in the way again and she took control. Sure she was nice and strong, but she was getting on his nerves.

But, Fox had something resting deeper inside about Vixen. He didn't know what. His insides churned when he was around her and his heart skipped a beat. Fox had never been in love before, so this was new. Perhaps it was only a childish crush? Surely he couldn't fall for a girl like Vixen. They were different. She was bold and brave, smart and assertive. He was more laid back and calm, not so much as she was. Were they really made for each other? Did he love her?

But then there was Krystal. He'd known her so much longer and she was more his type, wasn't she? Krystal seemed to understand him more and he felt he had more feelings for Krystal than for Vixen.

But his heart didn't melt when he was around Krystal. His mind didn't swim and his insides didn't churn. They did only that around Vixen. He liked both girls, but he couldn't decide who he liked better. Krystal was more considerate and kind than Vixen, but then again Vixen was always ready to help. When she wanted to be, Vixen could be sweet and really nice. Truthfully, he would prefer to have Vixen by his side in battle than Krystal. Sure Krystal was brave and strong, but Vixen was more aquainted with a gun than Krystal. Krystal was good with computers and electronics, far more advanced then Fox and Vixen. Vixen and Krystal were both beautiful, and he just couldn't figure himself out.

"Fox!"

He whipped around. His eyes rose at the sight and he filled with anger. Vixen had somehow gotten herself in the middle of a ring of Aparoids and they had taken her blaster. She was helpless, and she was thinking. All she could do was fight hand-to-hand, but against Aparoids? That wouldn't work. Fox's insides turned into knots and his heart pounded. Vixen needed help, and he wasn't about to lose her.

"Fox, a little help please!?"

Fox took off towards the hoard and shot off rounds, sending two Aparoids down. Vixen would've usually done fine on her own, but what happened?

He couldn't figure that out now. All he needed to do was get Vixen out and to safety.

Vixen's POV

Okay, Vixen knew she wasn't doing well. Her reputation would be ruined and her image she'd placed before Fox would crumble. Her tom-boy, rough and tough image was worthless now, and he now could see she couldn't handle herself. Oh, she was so foolish.

She got herself into this mess over him. She was trying to hard to impress him that she had forgotten all about battle-tactics. If her father saw her, he'd be furious. All this over some guy? Boy, she was childish.

Now, Vixen had a problem. Unarmed and completely surrounded, she only hoped Fox could get her out. The Aparoids had eaten her blaster, and she was defenseless. Maybe they couldn't save Kantia. Maybe they'd have to let it go.

Truthfully, Vixen was afraid. She was terrified. Her life was sitting in Fox's hands. Oh, what capable hands. Vixen knew she liked him. It was more than a crush. She was in _love _with him. All she wanted to do was impress him, and wanted him to like her. She knew that would all evaporate, and Vixen knew she couldn't win his heart. Krystal had already done that, she could tell. Krystal was so much better than she was. Prettier, more capable, and she had won Fox's heart. Vixen's one and only task she wanted to perform, Krystal had already done. Vixen wanted Fox to love her, not to make Krystal jealous, but to just....have. He was the friend she wanted and dreamt of, and he was her forever.

Vixen ducked from an Apariod lunge and she kicked at the legs of the Apariod.

It did nothing.

Vixen couldn't fight her way out. She couldn't go down, or from side to side, she had to go up. But how? Another Apariod lunged at her and she screamed. This was getting way to close. Vixen had no room to move, and every move she did make resolved in touching an Apariod. That she didn't want.

"FOX!"

That was it. A tall Apariod had came atop her, and one poked her side. Another did too and she fell. Their legs were sharp. She couldn't breathe barely and she was hypervenalating. She was surrounded and she couldn't get out. Vixen curled in a ball, trying to get smaller and give herself more room.

Then all light vanished and all became dark.

___________________________________

* * *

_Da da da daaaaaaa! The moment of truth!_

_Does fox really love her? Or does he like Krystal? Will he save Vixen in time or will she perish at the hands of the Apariods? Find out next!_

_Okay, time for the quiz question._

_Question: Fox explained his feelings for Vixen as what?_

_a: a lovelife _

_b: like a sister _

_c: a best friend _

_d: a childish crush_

_Leave us your answer! This one's really easy!!_

_God bless and please click that button!!_


	4. Four

_Answer to quiz question in chapter three: ~d~_

_Thanks for guessing!! :)_

_Anway, we both know your dieing to get started, so please, read on!_

___________________________Chapter Four_________________________________________

Darkness. Complete darkness surrounded Vixen. She was out cold, and the Aparoids knew it. They'd overwhelmed and overpowered her, and there was nothing to stop them from distroying her.

All except Fox.

He shot his way deeper into the hoard. But where was Vixen? He couldn't see her or hear her. She wasn't dead was she?

The thought made his heart pound.

Firing more shots and trying to get the rage and fear out of his body, Fox couldn't help but worry. Losing Vixen might just kill him from grief, and he would feel completely guilty. He was the leader of Starfox, and she was his soldier. An exceptionally beautiful soldier, at that.

_What's wrong with me? Why do I have these feelings? Vixen's just another soldier, that's all. Why am I like this?_ Those were the only thoughts going about in his head. He couldn't lose her, not today. Not after losing Kantia, no. He couldn't do it.

"Vixen!? Vixen!"

She didn't respond. The hoard of Apariods grew in closer and Fox had had enough of this. He was going to get Vixen out and to safety if that's what it took.

"VIXEN!"

He about dropped his blaster. Fox had reached the middle of the group. His heart wrenched and his eyes went wide. No, this couldn't be happening.

"Vixen!?"

_Is that all I can say?_

Vixen was laying on the ground, limp. Her eyes were closed and her fur was ruffled. The bright orange was hidden by the shadow of the Apariod standing atop her, and the white on her hands was dirty from dirt and bloodstained. She was injured.

"No!"

Shooting more blasts off around him, he looked to the limp girl under the Apariod. He wasn't going to lose her. Not now, not ever. He couldn't lose another comrade like he had lost his father. No way.

Yelling out of rage and pain, Fox finally shot down the last one. They all laid in a heap around him. All of them steamed and electricity sparked and flew about him.

All but one.

The huge one standing over Vixen was still going. He was defineatly mad that his comrades had fallen and he whizzed and whirred. Fox breathed heavily and took his gun in his hands. Charging it, he approached and lowered his body.

"Come and get me, rustpile."

The thing clearly understood the mock. He whizzed in anger and his optic-thingy's turned a deep red. He stomped his legs and Fox smiled slyly.

"Didn't like that one, did ya?"

The Apariod lunged for Fox, but he ducked and rolled shooting off three shots then looking to Vixen. His body ached and begged him to stop with all physical activity, but Fox couldn't. That would mean Vixen would die, and that wasn't going to happen.

Shooting off more shots, Fox rolled in under the Apariod. He coudln't defeat the outer armour, but he could blow a hole through the under-belly. Aiming the blaster steady and careful not to crush Vixen, Fox said.

"Sianara, Apariod."

With a shot the underbelly erupted. The Apariod would explode shortly and Fox had to act quickly. Lowering himself so he didn't hit his head, he wrapped his arm around Vixen's torso and rolled out from under the whizzing and screeching Apariod. Rolling onto the hard cement with Vixen's limp body, he covered her body with his and covered his head with his hand. Fox listened as the giant exploded and parts went flying. Soon it all ended and the cackling of fire remained.

Fox pushed himself up with his arms and looked to the pile of heap. It was steaming with fire and he nodded.

"Good ridance."

Looking from the pile to Vixen, he sat on his legs. She was bloodstained and dirty, and still limp. He felt for a pulse, and he found one.

"Vixen?"

She groaned lightly, almost in-audible, "Fox?"

He nodded, "Are you okay?"

"What.....oh....what happened?"

His eyes searched her slits and he said, " I'll tell you later. How many fingers?"

He held up five and she groaned shaking her head, "Five."

He nodded, "Good. Let's get you-"

Fox was cut short by an eruption of gunfire. Rumbling and screeching came up ahead and he looked. She tilted her head upward and looked upside down.

"Great, more Apariods," Fox mused.

Vixen whispered and groaned as she lifted her hand, "Fox, we have to leave Kantia. We can't save her."

Fox nodded, "I know."

She closed her eyes and moaned a little, "Oh, it's all my fault. If I wouldn't of-"

"No, don't even go there Vixen. It's not your fault."

She looked left, "Fox, your blas-"

She reached for his blaster to her left then went out again. Fox slapped her cheek gently to awaken her and looked around.

"What? How?"

He looked to her right side, where her orange fur was drenched with blood. She had a deep puncture wound and it was still fresh. It was bleeding and a pool formed at her side.

"Dear heaven,"

That was that. Fox had to get her back. She couldn't stay here, and they couldn't save Kantia. Fox hated to leave the planet, but he had no choice. A comrade was more important. Vixen was more important.

Fox rose and grabbed his blaster and gently lifted Vixen over his shoulder. He'd still have his one hand to fight. Charging a shot, he whispered.

"Don't worry, Vixen. I'll get you home."

Taking off for her Arwing, he shot down three more Apariods that were in pursuit. It was harder going for Vixen was heavy, but Fox was strong and fast. He shot off two more shots and called in on his communicator.

"McCloud to Great Fox, you read me?"

The answer, "Loud and clear, Fox. What's the situation?"

No matter how the going was, Peppy always asked that same question. And Fox always replied the same way.

"Rough. Vixen's down and I'm aborting the mission."

Everyone was silent and Peppy mused, "How bad is she?"

Fox puffed a breathe and graciously loaded her into the Arwing. He climbed in and shot off three more Apariods, and began starting the launch, "Bad, Peppy. A side wound and she's out right now. I'm coming in. Tell Canary and NUA we'll need medical help."

Peppy came on the screen of the Arwing, "Okay, Fox. Bring her in. Abort mission, and get back ASAP."

Fox nodded, "No problem, Pep."

Lifting off Kantia, Fox soared into the atomosphere, a wounded lady at his side and a planet that needed a miracle slowly fading behind him.

* * *

_Better chappy? Hopefully!!_

_Okay, ready for your question?_

_Well you better be!_

_Quiz Question: Canary is who's sister?_

_a: Slippy_

_b: Krystal_

_c: Falco_

_d: Peppy_

_Leave your answer and please click that button down there and review!!_


End file.
